powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Rebellion Base
The Rebellion Base is the second episode of Power Rangers Star Defenders. Plot Hoku returns home and, rather awkwardly, attempts to tell Karone that he's a Power Ranger. After it settles into her mind, she becomes impressed that he has become a Power Ranger. Hoku then proceeds to ask if his father was a Power Ranger and Karone proceeds to confirm that is indeed the case. Insidior is then show speaking with Sagittarrow about how there are more Rangers now, but that SiniSting has nearly located their base. He is then ordered to go there, destroy the base, the commander, the Rangers and claim the Star Spheres at the base. Bullbot looks over the databanks the Rangers have on Astronema, worried about her being Hoku's mother could mean, as Theta states that the Star Spheres don't make mistakes. Theta then proceeds to inform the group that the Commander has requested that somebody go down to help Hoku learn about the Comet Morpher and that Theta has determined the best one for the job is Connie. Connie is not happy about it, but eventually just decides to do it. The girl in green arrives on Miranoi and teaches Hokulele about the abilities of the Comet Morpher before they're called away to fight a Conquest Bot as it goes through Terra Venture. The Rangers form the Megazord and easily beat it before they head off for the Rebellion HQ on Eltar... unaware that SiniSting has managed to use their transmission with the commander to learn where the base is. Upon arrival, Hokulele and Doggie are introduced to Commander Shou and he invites them to tour the planet. However, the NUAE blasts away the planet's cloaking technology and begins to attack the planet. Commander Shou orders the Rebellion members to evacuate the planet while the Rangers provide cover for them to escape. Enemy ships begin to attack the escape vessels, so the Rangers are forced to split up in order to defend the escaping people and defend the people from the enemy. A monster, known as Spacid, then attacks Red and Green, but they manage to beat him before being told the Megazord will be needed to provide cover for the Rebellion Flagship to escape. SiniSting, gleeful at the chance to kill the rangers, converts his ship into its own Megazord form. The Rangers manage to buy enough time for the Flagship to escape before making their own escape. Despite the escape, Eltar is destroyed. The Rangers regroup in their own ship and attempt to figure out what to do next as Theta informs them that she wasn't informed what back-up base to head to and they only have a few other Star Spheres of the 90+ there are. Eventually, the other four Rangers move in with Hoku and Karone. From Triforia, the Phantom Ranger watches from a telescope as Eltar finishes blowing up. The mysterious Ranger is then comforted by the Gold Zeo Ranger. Star Spheres *Red Star Defender Ranger - Leo (Regulus Slash), Leo (Leo Star Zord), Scutum *Blue Star Defender Ranger - Lupus (Lupus Star Zord) *Black Star Defender Ranger - Taurus (Taurus Star Zord) *Green Star Defender Ranger - Chameleon (Alpha Chameleontis Slash), Chameleon (Chameleon Star Zord) *Yellow Star Defender Ranger - Dorado (Dorado Star Zord) Errors *As Spacid is about to explode, a token and a crate can be seen behind him. This is due to the scene being lifted from the first part of the crossover between Uchu Sentai Kyuuranger and Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. Notes *'Star Defender Megazord Combinations:' ** ** ** *The opening scene with Hoku attempting to tell Karone about being a Power Ranger was inspired from the second episode of Kamen Rider Gaim. *Sagittarow's line of "When the New United Alliance of Evil's operations are targeted on an ongoing basis, it could signify more than the theft of a few crates; it could signify the spark of rebellion. Next time they make a move, we'll be waiting for them... to snuff out that spark before it catches fire" is lifted from Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion. *The Megazord used by SiniSting is in fact one of the four Boujinma from Power Rangers Dino Force Brave/''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Brave''. See Also *Space.7: Take Back the Birthday! - Super Sentai counterpart in Kyuuranger (fight footage with monster) *Space.10: A Small Giant, Big Star! Super Sentai counterpart in Kyuuranger (Megazord battle) *Shishi Red & Chameleon Green Chapter Super Sentai counterpart in Kyuuranger (training scene with Hoku and Connie) *Space.1: The Super Stars of Space - Super Sentai counterpart in Kyuuranger (footage of Insidior attacking Sagittarrow)